


Remember Me

by ShanniePie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Kissing, Prompt Fic, mostly happy ending, the lightest of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanniePie/pseuds/ShanniePie
Summary: After an accident, Asmodeus loses a few years of his memory. While not a big deal for a demon in most regards, this meant he had completely forgotten about his human girlfriend. He wants to remember, wants to feel the way he can sense he felt when they were together, and hopes he can regain those memories through a physical connection.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Asmo has amnesia and MC is taking care of them. MC tries their best to help Asmo remember them.

Asmo admired his face in his hand mirror, turning this way and that to view every angle. He was pleased that there was no lasting trace of the accident on his skin but for a few small scar marks near his temple. They were easily covered by his hair and made an excellent story should it ever be spotted and pointed out. After all, skin and bone heal quickly for demons. 

The same could not be said for humans. He glanced over the rim of the mirror at the girl who fidgeted at the foot of his bed. She was in a bit of a sorry state, what with her left forearm in a cast and the bandages she still sported scattered up her arms and neck. He was told that he had protected her from the brunt of the damage, that she likely would have died if he hadn’t moved between her and a truck that hadn’t seen her as it barreled along the streets of Devildom. He could believe it, from how banged up he had been when he had regained consciousness. 

His brothers had told him that she was his girlfriend. He would have laughed at them if he hadn’t seen the photos that he had posted to his Devilgram feed, the reason he asked who this human was in the first place. His phone had been destroyed and they weren’t able to recover the data, but the timestamps on his posts couldn’t lie when he saw them after getting a new one. He had spent hours scrolling through them. From the morning of the accident when he posted a picture of them about to go out to town, to photos of his birthday where she had made a special cake with human ingredients just for him, to when their relationship first officially started. He had stared at that particular photo for a long time, trying to memorize the details. He was giving her a kiss and she was smiling through it, her dimple strong at the angle of the camera and her closed eyes almost hiding behind her glasses. He looked incredibly happy and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

He visited her at the hospital she was in. It was obvious that his brothers had been visiting her during her stay. There were gifts of books and stuffed animals scattered around the room. He imagined she had been gifted food or treats of some kind, but if she had they were long gone with a visit from Beelzebub. He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep for a few minutes before he approached her. Standing by the bed, he looked at her, trying to spark something in his memory. When nothing happened, he wondered to himself if it was because she didn’t look much like her photos. Half her face was covered in scrapes and he couldn’t see much of her below her neck, both from bandages and blankets.

She’d whispered his name and his heart jumped at the softness of it. Through sleepy, bleary eyes, she murmured that she was happy he came, said that Lucifer told her he was healing up quickly and was happy to see that was true. He was so thrown by the look in her eyes that he jolted when she touched his arm, moving away from her. She looked confused by his reaction at first, but with a few blinks to push sleep aside, she quickly moved her hand into the blanket again, apologizing. Told him that Lucifer had explained to her what had happened. Apologized again, this one much softer than the first. He had left the room before he could see the first tear fall. He wasn’t sure how he felt about her, but he didn’t want to see her cry.

A few weeks later, she was discharged. He hadn’t seen her since his single visit and he was hesitant about her return to the House of Lamentation. Lucifer insisted it was because this was her home, and each of his brothers agreed in turn. He sighed and said he supposed it was fine then, despite the roiling of his stomach with nerves.

The doctor had told him he had lost a few years of memory. It was hardly a loss for a demon of his caliber. It threw him off, but it wasn’t hard to reconnect with old friends. The biggest change was in his brothers. They were all...different. Behaved differently than he was used to. Softer. Kinder. Even Belphegor was changed. That nagged at the back of his mind much stronger than any questions he received when he went to the club if he and his supposed girlfriend had broken up.

So now he lounged on his bed and pretended he wasn’t watching her, wasn’t waiting for something to return and reveal itself in his memories of what was so special about this human that it defied his very being.

He stretched his arms in the air before he dropped the mirror on his pillow with a sigh. “Still as beautiful as ever.”

“Mm,” she hummed. Asmo did his best to not look her way to see what her expression was as she did.

He laid down on his stomach, facing her. Propping his chin on folded arms, he watched her closely as he gave her a flirtatious smile. “Have you ever seen anything prettier than this face?” She flushed and averted her eyes. “Oh? Is that a yes? Won’t you tell me what it is?”

Her face reddened further and she cleared her throat. “Asmodeus, is there a reason you asked me to join you in your room?”

He pursed his lips in a pout. “I wanted to see you.”

Her eyes flicked to meet his unmoving gaze before moving away again. “You saw me at dinner.”

“But your cute face in my room is where I wanted to see you.” Leaning forward, he dropped his voice to a murmur. “And I think your cute face in my bed may spark some old memories.”

She jumped off the bed to her feet and took a few steps back, much to his surprise. She gripped the edge of her jacket anxiously and he couldn’t ignore the pain in her eyes.

“Asmo, you don’t have to do that. We don’t have to...that’s not...you don’t have to force yourself like that.”

He frowned. “If you don’t want me to touch you, I won’t. Come lay by me.” He rolled over to give her space, staying on the further half of the mattress and beckoned her to join him.

She hesitated, looking between the bedroom door and him before she slowly approached again. Timidly getting on the bed, she lay herself on his second pillow, finding a comfortable position as she faced him.

“I have questions for you, dear.” He sensed her hesitation and waited for her to answer.

She settled her gaze on the dip of his throat. “Shoot.”

“What was our first date?”

Her eyebrows bunched together and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “Well...I think it was technically a shopping trip to Majolish, but you never really counted that.” She took a slow breath. “The one you always claimed was when you took me to one of your favorite clubs. You picked my outfit, something I would never wear on my own, but you insisted and said it looked perfect.” She closed her eyes and her lips were touched with a soft smile. “It was an awful night. You got a bit drunk and praised me up and down, much to my embarrassment. By the time we left, it was incredibly late. We sobered you up on a long walk across town and when we got home we had to sneak around to make sure we weren’t caught by Lucifer. And of course we were caught by Lucifer. We had an hour-long lecture that you claimed gave you migraine and I was falling asleep on my feet. You had an awful hangover in the morning and I got blisters from walking around in those god awful shoes half the night.”

“I can’t believe I would claim such a bad night as a first date,” Asmo scoffed.

“Well, it was the first night I told you I--” she cut off and took another deep breath. “We talked a lot on our walk.” She drew silent and Asmo sensed that was all he would get from the topic for now.

“When was our first kiss?”

She seemed to stare harder below his chin even as a blush rose to her cheeks again. “It depends...you really loved kissing whenever you could. Um...the first I don’t count. You had switched bodies with Beel--it’s a long story--and when you saw me, you immediately brought me in for a kiss. It devastated Beel who was in your body and you blamed it on the hunger, it was a hot mess.”

Asmo laughed, but he knew it was dry. It was strange to hear these stories and not remember them, to not remember anything that happened since she had arrived for the exchange program.

Her smile faded as well as her blush. “I suppose...the first kiss would have been…” she trailed off and was silent for a beat longer than Asmo liked. “You were mad at me. It was shortly after Belphegor was released from the attic. You pulled me aside and...well...told me to prove I actually cared and wasn’t just using you for the pact. Which, of course I wasn’t. It wasn’t totally undeserved either though.” Her right hand rose to her neck to idly trace a pale scar line on her skin. Asmo watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking. “It was fierce. I remember feeling guilty afterward for liking it as much as I did.” She finally lifted her gaze to meet his eyes with a sad smile. “You’re a really great kisser, you know.”

He wanted to see the happy smile he knew she had. He had seen her with Beel in the kitchen, laughing and having a good time. She had seen her struggle to hide a grin when Mammon told her his daily woes after school. Even Levi got some when they talked about that mononoke game together. He wanted one for himself and not this paltry echo she gave him now.

He was slow in his descent, giving her plenty of time to refuse him as he placed his lips on hers. He stayed there, unmoving and soaking in the warmth of her skin and her chapped lips. He felt her swallow dryly, trying to wet her throat without moving away. With her shaky exhale across his mouth, he proceeded.

It started gently. Surface contact only, the lightest tilt of head to prevent his nose from touching the lens of her glasses. He wanted more, his body craved for more. It was almost as though it remembered her touch, the feel of her fingers on his cheek and the way her body slotted next to his when he pulled her close. His mouth opened and she opened hers in return, sighing out his name as his tongue entered and slid along hers. He took his time exploring, listening to her soft hums, the sweet gasps of his name when he broke for breath, enjoying the way she wrapped her arm around him and clutched at the back of his shirt.

Being careful of her other arm, he rolled them over and caged her with his body. Her eyelids fluttered as she lifted her hips up into him, her legs shifting to cradle his hips between her knees. He could sense how it was second nature for her, how she didn’t question herself as he licked into her mouth, hoping the taste of her would help him remember. If the stories and seeing her alone wouldn’t break through his mind, he hoped a physical connection would do the trick. He wanted to know what about her had appealed to him, what about her had changed him so much that the old him was unrecognizable by his own family.

His wishes were cut short as she attempted to wrap her arms around him and her cast caught on his shirt. It pulled her out of her own fantasy and she gasped out for him to stop, for him to let her go. He did so and she rolled off the bed, panting for breath and searching his eyes for something she could recognize before they darkened in despair and she ran from the room.

He felt cold as he lay alone on his bed. He buried his nose in the pillow she had laid on, praying there was a scent, something, anything, that would bring back those memories she seemed to cherish so much. But all he smelled was his own perfume.

He couldn’t understand the tears that soaked into his sheets. All he wanted was to feel the way he could see he had felt with her and he cried wondering if he would never feel that way again.


	2. Don't Forget Me

She knew she was avoiding him. At the same time, it wasn’t hard to do. Ever since that night in Asmo’s room when he had kissed her in a failed attempt to regain his memories of them together, he wasn’t at home much. She didn’t blame him but it didn’t make it any easier when she scrolled through his Devilgram feed at night. Series of photos of him club hopping with friends came in a stream. Him, sidled up with other demons, drinks in hand, his face ever beautiful in each one no matter the lighting. She tried not to be jealous but she couldn't stop her longing or her worry for him. She knew him well enough that his behavior was a warning sign of his mental state.

"You're up late."

She quickly closed her phone and held it against the cast on her left forearm in her lap. She blushed at how obvious she was as she looked at her phone where anyone could see what she was doing, her back to the kitchen entrance where she sat at the table. Beel said nothing more as he dug into the fridge for a midnight snack.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied to his silent question.

Glass clinked as Beel rifled through the fridge door for a particular sauce. She decided to make herself scarce and stood. She had nearly left when he called out to her gently.

"Hey...when are you going to talk to him?"

She paused, allowing the tremble in her heart to cease from the pluck Beel had given it. She could feel his stare as he watched her. Without answering, for she truly had no answer to give, she hastily walked back to her room next door, running away from yet another problem.

It wasn't long after that night that Lucifer called her to meet him in his office. As soon as she entered, she sensed from the vibe in the air that he hadn't called her to report on her studies. He told her to sit, so she did so, making herself comfortable and waited for him to speak first.

"Asmodeus hasn't been home in two days."

The aching beast of worry that had settled in the back of her head rose to nip at her yet again. "This doesn't concern me, Lucifer."

He said nothing, continuing to write on the paper in front of him. The scratch of quill was the only sound between them as the seconds stretched into minutes. He signed the bottom of the page and set it aside to dry. He looked up at her then, his eyes dark and as sharp as she had ever seen them.

"Do you not want him to remember?"

The nips turned to bites. "I never said I wanted--"

"What are you afraid of?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she resisted the tears that welled in her eyes. He waited for her, his own eyes narrowing. She had never been one to express herself easily, but she knew he could read her thoughts as though the words etched themselves on her skin, brought to the surface by his very curiosity.

"What are you afraid of?"

She blinked back her tears to answer his repeated question. "Maybe...maybe it's for the better, y'know?"

"Explain further."

She dropped her gaze to her lap and fiddled with the edge of her cast by her palm. "Lucifer, I'm only a human," she muttered.

Lucifer was silent. Too silent. As the empty room rang loud in her ears, she looked back up to find his wings twitching and horns standing stark in the late daylight. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Lucifer shift into his demonic form when he was particularly peeved and her heart raced as she watched him compose himself, a finger and thumb pinched over the arch of his nose. As he shifted back and his wings and horns were once again hidden away, he opened his bright red eyes to meet hers, attempting to hide his agitation.

“Do you think we consider you ‘only a human,’” he spoke between clenched teeth. “Do you think Asmodeus thought that of you?”

“N-No.”

“Again.”

“No!”

She could no longer hold back her tears as they fell hot down her cheeks. They dripped from her chin to her hand on her lap and she quickly lifted her fingers to wipe them away with a sniff.

“You are far more precious than that.”

Lucifer’s phone beeped as a notification came through and he picked it up to read the preview. His prickly aura settled and she could have sworn he almost smiled.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

She sniffed one last time and nodded her head in acceptance.

“I need you to take this grimm and go get some ice cream from Basket Robbers.”

“Wh...what?”

He set a few coins on the edge of his desk closest to her. “Go to the one by the shopping center. Pick up a bucket for Beel while you’re there. Be quick, it’s hot outside.”

Confused, she obeyed his instruction. Taking the money and giving him a hesitant goodbye, she pocketed the coins and made her way out of the house. She took deep breaths of the warm outside air and started to walk. The roads were clear this time of day and the small lights that hung above the streets flicked on as the sky grew darker.

It didn’t take long to realize why he had sent her there. Before she even drew close to the shop, she saw him. He had his back to her where he sat at a patio table, but she would never be able to forget what he looked like from behind. His trim waist, his signature scarf, the way his hair moved in the light breeze.

She stood frozen on the sidewalk, unsure whether to proceed or turn around and go back. It would be easy to run away, to pretend she had never seen him. The hounds of worry nipped at her heels again. Lucifer had given her this task. Not only to get ice cream for herself and Beel, but had given her the opportunity to settle her feelings. To give her one last chance at making up her mind.

Asmo lifted his phone in front of him, posing with a perfect spoonful of ice cream and toppings for a selfie with his dessert. There was something about knowing she was in the background that didn't feel right. He used to pull her into the shot when he saw her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her she looked beautiful. He would even tilt it so that she was occupying more of the frame than him. She had asked him once why he did that and the response was a smile and a tap on her nose, saying that it was so he could have photos of her cute face for the rest of his life.

She felt selfish but she didn’t want him to forget. She wanted him to remember her, remember what they had together. The nights since the accident had been lonely, her arms empty, her pillow damp with tears each morning she woke without him holding her. She had told herself she wouldn’t need it anymore, that she had already received more than enough love from him to last the rest of her life. How cruel she would be if she didn’t at least make an attempt to connect with him again. They could start over, she could be brave enough to earn his love again. If he had seen something in her worth loving before, she was sure he could find it again.

Steeling herself, urged forward by the concern of losing this opportunity, she approached him. He must have sensed her arrival as he turned his head toward her, his eyes widening and his hand holding his spoon dropped it back into the bowl on the table. She didn’t stop as she came around to face him, cupping his face in her hands and leaning over him where he sat.

“I love you Asmodeus,” she said with complete confidence. She met his gaze, not allowing him to say even her name as she barreled forward. “I love you. I love the way you are gentle. I love the way you listen. I love every inch of you. I love the deepest, darkest parts of you. I love--”

She broke off as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and into a kiss. It was tender yet feral, his mouth soft but his teeth rough as he bit at her lip. He tasted of maple syrup and vanilla and it was pleasantly addictive. She moved her hands into his hair to keep him close. Her glasses pressed against his face and she didn’t care if they got makeup on them.

He pulled back, breath ragged and hands stroking over her sides. “Say it again,” he asked sweetly, voice light in her ears. “Tell me again.”

“I love you, Asm--mmm--!”

He hummed in return as he gave her another long kiss, keeping her from going far. A hand slipped under her thigh and he adjusted her to straddle him, putting them in a more comfortable, intimate position. She had nearly forgotten that they were outside on the main street for all eyes to see, but he had always had that effect on her when he touched her like this.

Dragging his lips up her jaw to her ear, he let out a happy noise that had her shuddering in place. “Sweetheart,” he murmured. “I love you, too.”

Clutching at him harder, she sobbed, hoping he wouldn’t mind too much that her snot and tears leaked into his shirt. He nuzzled her cheek fondly.

“What a lucky demon I am to have such a beautiful woman on my lap. Isn't this where I confessed to you for the first time?”

“Y-yes,” she cried.

“I can’t remember all of it...but…” he pulled back, wiping at the tears that gathered under her eyes. “Won’t you help me remember the rest?”

“Yes...yes!”

He stopped her blubbering with his mouth, kissing her softly and helping her lose her breath even further. His ice cream was surely melted by now, but he had someone more important to take care of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too soft to leave angsty ends, so a continuation where they are happy, but things aren't fully resolved, was needed.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
